Lich King's Demise (Hetalia Style)
by NuclearParadise
Summary: Alfred and the rest of his knights witness Ivan's fall, freeing the world from his ice-cold reign. Though everyone is still unsure of what challenges the new dawn will bring. Oneshot


**Hey people :] I wrote this a while back, but it's kinda short. :/ Anyways, I was playing one of my characters on WoW and this scene felt too right for Russia. Yes I know General Winter should have been Terenas, but I thought Ukraine fit better. (And her almost motherly relation to Russia is just too cute~!) I know, I know, It's not exactly what happened in the cinematic, I'm sorry. Please enjoy none the less! It'll be cool to see who else likes WoW and Hetalia :P**

The sky was dark, the clouds shadowing the moon, and providing a eerie blue glow. Snow and ash began to fall with the war coming to an end. Icecrown loomed in the distance, it's dark structure breaking away in some parts. Up on the tallest reaches of it's floors sit the Lich king's throne, abandoned. Down the steps, men and women armored in gold and silver stand gathered around the fallen king.

Alfred stared down at the king, his eyes filled with anger and hate. Finally, they had defeated him. The war with the scourge has been won. They were all now safe for another day. Many lives had been taken in this treacherous war, everyone was beginning to think that there would be no end and serving the Lich king in death would be unavoidable.

A faint glow out of the corner of his eye pulled his attention. The glow became brighter, wrapping around the king's shattered sword. It lifted upwards, and swirled around in a cyclone for a minute, almost blinding him. Alfred lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the flash of white. A moment passed, and he slowly lowered his hand to reveal a woman standing over the weapon, a frown spread across her face. She wore royal robes, and a crown on her head, signifying her to be some kind of a queen. Her eyes traveled over to Alfred, then over to the Lich king. Slowly, and faintly she stepped over to him, looking as if she was going to cry. Alfred looked confused for a moment, not sure who she was until he realized. This woman was Irunya, the queen of Lordaeron, she had died at the hands of her son many years before. Irunya stopped at the side of the Lich king, and bent down to hold his head up. She frowned sadly at how cold he was becoming.

The Lich king opened his deep violet eyes, already becoming spacey and lifeless. He uttered out something incoherent, before speaking louder. "M-mother. I-is it... over? He threw up his arm and grabbed her shoulder pleadingly. "Please... make it all end"

Irunya brushed a single strand of grayish hair out of his face and responded sadly. "At long last... No king rules forever, my son." She rested her hand on his comfortingly.

He looked past her, his eyes beginning to glaze over, reflecting the sky above them. "I see... only darkness... before me..." He would never join his mother in the eternal light, as he had brought too many people to their premature deaths during his evil rule. The queen shed a single tear, and gently set her son's head onto the ground with care. His eyes became glassy, and the color in his face left completely. Irunya set her hand on his face, and closed his eyelids so he could be at peace. She sat with him for a few minutes, tears dripping from her face and onto the fallen king's armor.

Alfred watched them interact, gilt weighing down in his chest. Why did he feel so sad? They had finally brought an end to Ivan's corrupted rule, saving the future of the world from his cold hands. Irunya stood up and walked over to Alfred, her eyes never leaving the ground. The blonde was about to say something when her hand covered his mouth. She looked up to reveal a sad smile.

"Do not grieve over his death, it had to be done." She turned to all of the other heroes, with a stern look. Her arms raised to the sky, and the whole plain was enveloped in a bright light. "Today marks the death of an old king, and the rebirth of a prosperous empire. Everyone shall go home to their family's and rejoice at such an achievement, for tomorrow you will be faced with new challenges!" Everyone watched as her form faded into the light, the last thing to disappear being her smile.

She was right, the scourge would become restless without it's king, and a new one would have to be crowned. There must always be a Lich king after all...

**I don't own anything, please review~!**


End file.
